


Breakdown

by Teenka (Kalista)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Comfort, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista/pseuds/Teenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nouvelle maîtresse de la ligue a besoin d'un gros câlin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakdown

Devenir maîtresse de la ligue Pokémon… Cela avait été l'objectif d'Aurore jusqu'à récemment. L'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé quelques mois auparavant en réalisant que son talent excédait amplement celui d'une simple dresseuse de Pokémon en voyage initiatique. L'objectif auquel elle s'était raccrochée, un peu moins de trois semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait dû affronter Hélio au sommet du Mont Couronné avant de faire face à une abomination du nom de Giratina, dans un monde dont même les lois fondamentales lui avaient complètement échappé. L'objectif auquel elle avait été confrontée enfin, il y avait deux jours à présent, en réalisant que son ultime obstacle, sa dernière adversaire, serait la femme à laquelle elle avait fait confiance jusque dans le Monde Distorsion, et qui avait dès le début su croire en elle. L'objectif qu'elle avait dû réaffirmer pour pouvoir faire face aux Pokémon incroyablement forts de la maîtresse de la ligue.

Cynthia… Maintenant qu'Aurore l'avait vaincue, elle réalisait à quel point cette femme était importante pour elle. A dire vrai, elle aurait été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de son périple sans son soutien psychologique, mais là n'était pas la question. Cynthia était bien plus précieuse que cela pour Aurore.

C'était la seule personne capable de réellement la comprendre.

Lorsqu'Aurore s'était effondrée en larmes à la vue du meuble-spirale à l'entrée du pavillon des maîtres, Cynthia avait été la seule à ne pas la considérer comme une excentrique. Elle avait simplement demandé à ce que le meuble soit retiré, et avait doucement mais fermement fait sortir tous les journalistes du bâtiment. Elle pouvait comprendre Aurore. Après tout, elle avait aussi été dans le Monde Distorsion. Elle avait vu Aurore s'effondrer sur elle-même, perdre en assurance à mesure qu'elle avançait en réalisant à quel point cet endroit était malsain par ses règles mêmes. Elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras juste avant qu'elle affronte Giratina, et Aurore avait l'intime conviction que cette étreinte lui avait permis de dompter la créature surnaturelle, bien plus que ses qualités de dresseuse ou son équipe de Pokémon.

Une fois le meuble et la douloureuse évocation du Monde Distorsion qui l'accompagnait retirés du hall, Cynthia avait été retrouver Aurore, qui s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elles avaient discuté à travers la porte verrouillée pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant qu'Aurore lui ouvre et l'invite à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elles ne seraient pas dérangées. Leur discussion s'était terminée sur les coups de vingt-trois heures, alors que le corps d'Aurore lui réclamait ses neuf heures de sommeil, et Cynthia avait dormi avec elle cette nuit-là.


	2. Challenger

Depuis qu'elle l'avait vaincue, un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant, Aurore avait l'impression de découvrir une toute nouvelle personne en Cynthia. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait tomber son masque de maîtresse de la ligue, et d'avoir désormais à faire à la véritable Cynthia. Quelqu'un de plus vivant, qui n'hésitait pas à faire la pitre pour l'amuser et jouer avec elle malgré leur différence d'âge. Une personne auprès de laquelle elle se sentait très à l'aise, bien plus encore qu'auparavant.  
  
Elle avait constaté que la présence de l'ancienne maîtresse de la ligue avait maintenant un très fort pouvoir apaisant sur elle - pouvoir qui s'avérait vital lorsque la jeune fille avait ses crises d'angoisse en se remémorant le Monde Distorsion. Du coup, elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.  
  
Aurore et Cynthia dormaient d'ailleurs systématiquement dans le même lit, désormais. En fait, elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'Aurore serait plus à l'aise installée dans la chambre de son aînée, et elles n'avaient de toute manière aucun mal à se partager la couverture étant donnée l'intimité qu'il y avait désormais entre elles. Fait qui les amusait beaucoup : elles se chamaillaient souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de décider laquelle des deux se retrouverait dos à l'autre. Elles aimaient toutes deux se lover dans l'étreinte de l'autre, et il n'y en avait pas une pour racheter l'autre.  
  
La chambre d'Aurore lui servait plus de bureau que de véritable pièce de vie, et elle y stockait ses correspondances. Cynthia s'y déplaçait librement, et avait déjà lu quelques unes de ses lettres. Elles n'avaient rien à se cacher.  
  
En tant que nouvelle maîtresse de la ligue Pokémon, Aurore avait déjà dû livrer deux affrontements. Il ne s'était agi que de simples combats de gala, certes, mais en tant que maîtresse il était attendu d'elle qu'elle gagne absolument tous ses matchs. Ils avaient été éprouvants pour Aurore, qui n'avait mine de rien fêté son onzième anniversaire que très récemment.  
  
C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait appris ce matin qu'un challenger s'était présenté à la ligue Pokémon et qu'il venait de vaincre Aaron avec deux Pokémon seulement, elle avait un peu traîné les pieds pour se rendre à son poste de maîtresse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre aujourd'hui, mais les règles étaient les règles - si ce challenger parvenait à vaincre ses quatre chevaliers, elle devrait l'affronter et le vaincre.  
  
Pour son plus grand malheur, le challenger arriva jusqu'à elle. Un jeune adulte à la coupe de rocker, qui entra dans la pièce précédé de près par un Raichu. A en croire la mine du Pokémon Electrik, ce combat ne serait pas long. Il essayait de se montrer fier devant son dresseur, mais il avait déjà épuisé une bonne partie de ses réserves et boitait légèrement à gauche.  
  
Sept minutes plus tard à peine, le challenger s'en allait par où il était venu, complètement terrassé par la Lockpin de la maîtresse. Aurore poussa un petit soupir en voyant son dos disparaître dans l'ombre du long couloir qui menait à sa salle - ce combat avait été vraiment facile pour elle. Le dresseur qu'elle avait affronté n'était pas mauvais, simplement, son équipe était déjà bien trop affaiblie pour pouvoir faire face à l'équipe en pleine forme d'Aurore. Elle l'aurait probablement vaincu s'il avait été en pleine forme, alors dans cette situation, le suspense était presque inexistant.  
  
En y réfléchissant un peu, la jeune fille sentit un sourire de fierté se former sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de comprendre en quoi la position de challenger représentait une difficulté supérieure lorsque l'on voulait devenir maître de la ligue, par rapport au maître actuel, et à quel point cela signifiait qu'elle devait être forte pour avoir pu vaincre Cynthia juste après ses quatre chevaliers.


	3. Restraint

\- Mais…  
  
\- Tu es la maîtresse de la ligue, maintenant. Ce n'est plus ton rôle de sauver le monde à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème.  
  
Cynthia décoiffa brièvement Aurore après lui avoir piqué son bonnet, la mine amusée.  
  
\- Laisse-lui au moins sa chance. Si ça se trouve, elle n'aura pas besoin de ton aide cette fois-ci - et si il s'avère qu'elle en a besoin, il vaut mieux que tu sois en pleine forme au moment d'intervenir.  
  
Aurore hésita un moment, puis hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait du mal à l'accepter, mais elle savait que ce que Cynthia lui demandait de faire pour Lily, sa protégée du moment, Cynthia elle-même l'avait fait pour elle à l'époque où elle s'était attaquée à la Team Galaxie.  
  
\- Principe du tutorat, hein ? C'est agaçant de devoir rester en arrière plan…  
  
\- Ca fait partie des règles… Je sais bien que c'est ennuyant - j'ai été à ta place avant toi, et crois-moi, j'ai plusieurs fois voulu venir te prêter main forte. Enfin...  
  
L'ex-maîtresse enfila le bonnet d'Aurore, avant de lui décocher un de ses sourires charmeurs qu'elle s'était mise à utiliser ces derniers jours.  
  
\- Que va-t-on faire, en attendant ?  
  
La jeune fille sentit un courant de passion s'emparer d'elle. Il allait décidément falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de résister à ses sentiments - elle faisait confiance à Cynthia, mais son incapacité à résister à ses avances pourrait devenir un problème plus tard.  
  
Au moins, elles étaient cachées dans des buissons depuis que Lily s'était aventurée dans le nouveau bâtiment de la Team Rocket : elles ne seraient pas surprises.  
  
Aurore poussa doucement sa compagne, laquelle ne fit absolument rien pour lui résister, contre un rocher en contrebas. Puis, elle l'assit par terre en appuyant sur ses épaules, s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa férocement.  
  
La Pokémontre d'Aurore vibra trois fois rapidement, détournant momentanément son attention de Cynthia. Celle-ci soupira, interrompue dans sa tentative de retournement de situation ; elle lâcha les mains de sa partenaire. Aurore se redressa rapidement avant d'épousseter sa jupe et de s'essuyer le visage, par précaution.  
  
\- J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas encore assez forte pour régler ses problèmes seule, finalement, déclara l'ex-maîtresse d'une voix dans laquelle la déception était aisément détectable.  
  
\- Ca ne devrait pas être long… Tu m'attends ?  
  
Cynthia cligna des yeux, visiblement prise par surprise. Aurore sourit : elle avait réussi à la faire rougir. Elle s'en alla sans attendre de réponse.  
  
\- Votre chapeau…  
  
Aurore eut un rire nerveux.  
  
\- Il a dû tomber en chemin… N'y prête pas attention.  
  
Lily hocha doucement la tête, tenant ses poignets devant elle pour que la maîtresse de la ligue dénoue ses entraves. Ses gestes étaient moins doux que d'habitude, aujourd'hui.  
  
\- Seriez-vous… énervée ?  
  
\- Oh…  
  
Aurore prit une inspiration, puis secoua doucement la tête.  
  
\- Juste un petit souci personnel. Ca va passer, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
\- Je vois…  
  
La gamine poussa un léger soupir.  
  
\- J'y étais presque, cette fois…  
  
\- Ce n'est rien. Tu finiras par y arriver.


End file.
